Literature display boxes are often employed on horizontal surfaces such as desks, shelves, tables or ticket counters to display sales or informative literature. Unfortunately such literature comes in a variety of sizes ranging from pocket size pamphlets or folders to full letter size with various sizes in between. An example of a pocket size item would be an airline schedule or a credit card application form while an example of a full letter size publication would be a sales catalog. Moreover, publications from one edition to another sometimes change sizes.
To support and display such literature then requires a variety of sizes of display box. This in turn creates an ordering and inventorying problem for the user. It would therefore be desirable to have a literature display box which could quickly be adjusted to accommodate literature of different sizes.